Rahasia tersembunyi
by RavenZaoldyeck99
Summary: Killua dan Gon itu merupakan idola yang paling terkenal, tapi sayangnya, mereka berdua tidak akur. Tetapi saat di sekolah, mereka menyamar sebagai kutu buku dan rupanya mereka sangat akrab karena tidak mengenal satu sama lain. Sampai kapan rahasia ini akan berlanjut? Killua X FemGon (yinyang pair), bisa aja ada pairing lain nanti.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Seorang gadis cantik nan jelita berumur 18 tahun yang mempunyai rambut halus warna hitam dan helai kehijauan juga mempunyai mata hazel itu sedang meminum teh dengan anggunnya. Saat ini dia sedang duduk sendiri di ruang tunggu, menunggu gilirannya untuk shooting. Suasana ini menurutnya damai dan sangat indah, sebelum suasana itu dihancurkan oleh kedatangan pemuda menyebalkan yang sangat dia benci.

"Apa maumu, Killua Zaoldyeck?" ucap gadis itu dengan dingin dan kesal.

Pemuda tampan dan keren berumur 19 tahun yang mempunyai rambut pendek warna silver dan mata sapphire nan memukau itu sedang menatap gadis itu dengan kesal. Namun muka kesal itu sama sekali tidak mengurangi ketampanannya malah menambahinya.

"Cih, kamu benar-benar merusak suasana ini, Gon Freecs" ucap Killua dengan dinginnya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang itu!" ucap Gon dengan kesal dan berdiri dari kursinya.

Oke, Killua Zaoldyeck dan Gon Freecs ini merupakan aktor/ artis beserta model terkenal yang namanya pasti dikenal oleh semuanya. Keduanya bahkan sangat terkenal sehingga memenangi banyak sekali penghargaan. Namun, mereka bagaikan anjing dan kucing karena mereka selalu bermusuhan setiap kali bertemu, apalagi mereka itu satu agensi pula! Karena itulah mereka selalu diberikan jadwal berbeda agar tidak bermusuhan tapi sepertinya terjadi kesalahan, karena mereka bisa bertemu.

"Seharusnya kamu tahu tempatmu" ucap Killua dengan sinisnya sambil berjalan ke arah Gon.

"Oh ya. Menurutku kamu yang tidak tahu tempatmu sendiri" ucap Gon dengan kesal sambil berjalan ke arah Killua.

Keduanya pun akhirnya berdiri berhadapan dan saling melontarkan beberapa kata-kata kasar dan tatapan death glare pun diberikan. Salah satu staff yang pergi ke ruang tunggu pun menjadi shock melihat kedua idola terkenal yang dikenal anjing dan kucing itu bertemu. Tentu saja Killua itu kucingnya dan Gon itu anjingnya.

"Woi! Butuh bantuan di ruang tunggu! Kodenya anjing dan kucing!"teriak satu staff itu.

Akhirnya, beberapa staff pun turun tangan untuk memisahkan mereka berdua. Untung saja tidak ada korban, bersyukurlah akan hal ini (?)

"Hmph" Keduanya mulai menolak untuk melihat satu sama lain. Semua staff pun cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala, melihat kelakuan mereka ini.

Tidak ada yang tahu kenapa mereka berdua tidak bisa akur dengan satu sama lain. Bahkan media sudah bertanya soal itu tapi keduanya menolak untuk memberikan alasan. Bahkan mereka berdua malah saling menghina satu sama lain setiap pertanyaan itu dilontarkan.

Tapi tak disangka, sebetulnya mereka itu akur. Sebagai hyou tsugumi (Killua) dan kasai taiyo (Gon).

Keduanya merahasiakan identitas mereka sebagai idola terkenal. Juga karena mereka masih bersekolah di sekolah Yamikari, mereka menyamar sebagai kutu buku. Killua yang memakai wig silver( karena rambut Killua itu tak bisa diubah stylenya) yang tak hanya pendek tapi juga berantakan, dia juga memakai kacamata tebal dengan kontak lens warna hijau, hampir sama dengan Gon yang memakai wig hitam dengan kepang di kedua sisi, memakai kontak lens warna hitam dan juga memakai kacamata tebal.

Dalam sosok sebagai hyou dan kasai, mereka berdua selalu dibully oleh teman sekelas mereka. Yah, tentu saja mereka bisa membalas secara mereka tuh idola terkenal. Tapi gak mungkin mereka membocorkan identitas mereka, jadilah mereka hanya diam saja. Mungkin itulah salah satu faktor yang membuat mereka berdua itu dekat.

Walau awalnya Gon yang jadi Kasai itu pas melihat Killua sebagai Hyou agak kesal jadinya karena warna rambutnya yang mengingatinya pada Killua, jadilah gak dihiraukan. Tapi saat dia dibully dan Hyou mati- matian melindunginya pun akhirnya membuat mereka berteman.

Saat ini seperti biasa, Killua yang jadi Hyou pun pergi untuk menemui Gon sebagai Kasai di perpustakaan seperti janji mereka.

"Ah Hyou, disini" ucap Kasai dengan suara agak pelan dan melambai. Wajarlah, mereka di perpustakaan.

"Hei Kasai. Gimana dengan pelajaran hari ini? Pasti cukup repot ya menjadi ketua kelas" ucap Hyou dengan senyum.

"Yah, Hyou sendiri juga ketua kelas. Lagipula sensei hari ini menyuruhku untuk membantu dalam menulis laporan" ucap Kasai.

"Oh, karena itu kamu di perpustakaan?" tanya Hyou.

"Begitulah. Mengumpulakan materialnya cukup memakan waktu juga" ucap Kasai dengan sedikit kelelahan. Yah, secara dia harus mengerjakan pekerjaannya sebagai artis idola, waktu istirahatnya pun cukup jarang.

"Kalau begitu, boleh aku membantumu? Kelihatnnya kamu sedikit capek" ucap Hyou dengan nada khawatir.

"Eh? Tapi Hyou, aku tidak mau merepotkanmu" tolak Kasai dengan halus.

"Tidak apa-apa, kalau kita kerjakan berdua pasti lebih cepat selesai kan?" tawar Hyou dengan senyum.

"Ya- baiklah" ucap Kasai dengan senyum untuk membalas senyumnya Hyou.

Yah, tidak akan ada orang yang mengira kutu buku Hyou dan Kasai yang sangat akrab ini adalah Killua dan Gon yang selalu bertengkar jika mereka bertemu.

"Dasar orang gak berprikemanusiaan!"

"Dasar gadis gak sopan dan jutek!"

Mulai lagi deh, pertemuan Killua dan Gon yang selalu diwarnai pertengkaran ini yang gak hanya gak jelas tapi juga gak berguna.

Meski begitu, jika mereka berdua mengetahui kalau Killua itu Hyou dan Gon itu Kasai. Apa yang akan terjadi pada kedua orang ini ya?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Kembali kesini, Tsugumi!"

Hyou Tsugumi, yang dikenal sebagai Killua dalam penyamaran sekarang sedang berlari agar bisa menghindari orang-orang yang selalu membulinya di sekolah saat ini. Nafasnya saat ini sedang memburu, dia beruntung karena dia itu merupakan pelari tercepat, jadilah orang-orang itu jarang sekali bisa menangkapnya.

"Berhenti Taiyo! Tetap disitu!"

Di sisi yang sama, Kasai Taiyo yang dikenal sebagai Gon dalam penyamaran pun sedang dikejar juga. Tak disangka, Kasai berlari dan akhirnya bertemu dengan Hyou yang juga dikejar. Keduanya pun akhirnya bergabung dan sama-sama berlari jauh sebelum bersembunyi sebentar.

"Sialan, kemana kedua kutu buku itu!?"

Sontak Hyou dan Kasai menahan nafas. Berusaha menyembunyikan keberadaan mereka yang saat ini sedang bersembunyi di balik tangga. Beruntungnya mereka, grup orang yang selalu membuli mereka itu tidak menyadari tempat persembunyian mereka. Saat grup itu pergi, Hyou dan Kasai pun menghela nafas lega.

"Hampir saja" ucap Kasai dengan terengah engah.

"Benar. Aku muak sekali selalu dikejar seperti ini" ucap Hyou sebelum keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka.

"Hyou? Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Kasai.

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Hyou kembali.

"Aku tidak apa-apa" ucap Kasai.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Hyou dengan nada khawatir. "Tubuhmu itu lemah kan?"

Yah, Kasai atau Gon itu berbohong soal tubuhnya yang lemah supaya bisa keluar dari sekolah dengan bebas agar bisa melanjutkan pekerjaannya sementara Hyou itu bisa dengan gampangnya keluar kelas karena diberi ijin dari kepala sekolah yakni Netero yang mengetahui identitasnya (Bahkan si Netero ini juga tahu identitas Kasai). Netero dan orang tua milik Killua itu mempunyai hubungan bisnis, karena itulah Killua sebagai Hyou diijinkan untuk keluar masuk kelas dengan bebas dengan alasan kalau Hyou harus membantu tugas dari kepala sekolah karena kejeniusannya Hyou. Lagipula Netero itu cukup esentrik, jadilah gak ada orang yang berani membantah keputusannya secara menurut mereka itu hanya menghabiskan waktu dan tenaga, dan juga sia-sia saja.

Okelah, mari kita kembali ke Hyou dan Kasai.

"Hah~, istirahat makan siang sudah mau selesai sementara aku belum makan sama sekali" ucap Hyou dengan sedikit lemas.

"Aku juga. Rasanya sedikit lapar" ucap Kasai dengan helaan nafas.

"Tubuhmu itu lemah, lebih baik kamu harus makan makanan yang bergizi dan tepat waktu. Ayo kita cepat beli makanan dan makan di atas atap sekolah saja seperti biasa" ucap Hyou sambil berjalan.

"Tunggu Hyou" ucap Kasai sambil berjalan cepat mengajar Hyou.

Saat mereka sedang berjalan di lorong sekolah, banyak pelajar yang selalu mengejek mereka berdua yang biasanya selalu diacuhkan mereka berdua. Ada juga berbagai pelajar yang sedang membicarakan soal Gon dan juga Killua dan membahas soal film yang akan dipilih untuk dibintangi oleh salah satu dari mereka dengan pameran utama. Killua dan Gon emang sangat populer dan selalu menjadi perbicaraan hangat di sekolah. Diam-diam dalam hati, mereka bangga akan kepopuleran mereka tapi diam-diam juga, mereka muak karena mendengar nama orang yang dibenci disebut-sebut.

"Kamu tidak membantu kepala sekolah hari ini, Hyou?" Tanya Kasai saat mereka sedang membeli makanan.

"Tidak, hari ini kepala sekolah tidak menyuruhku melakukan apa-apa. Mungkin bisa saja ada nanti tapi aku tidak tahu" ucap Hyou dengan sedikit mengangkat bahunya.

"Iya ya. Gak ada yang tahu apa yang direncanakan kepala sekolah Netero biasanya" ucap Kasai yang tidak mengetahui apa-apa soal Netero.

Kemudian, mereka berdua pun makan siang di atap sekolah seperti biasa. Hanya mereka berdua ada di atap sekolah sehingga mereka bisa menikmati ketenangan dalam makan siang mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa kamu menonton acara drama tv kemarin malam, Hyou?" Tanya Kasai saat selesai mengunyah rotinya.

"Hmm~ Acara yang mengumumkan soal pemilihan pemain utama Killua atau Gon di film drama terbaru kan?" ucap Hyou.

"Aku sih berharap Gon yang dapat pameran utama itu" ucap Kasai secara dia itu Gon.

"Aku sih berharap Killua yang dapat pameran utama itu" ucap Hyou yang merupakan Killua.

Dan mereka mengatakannya di waktu yang sama.

Hening~

"Kamu penggemar Killua ya Hyou?" Tanya Kasai dengan rasa sedikit kesal karena sahabatnya mendukung orang yang dia benci.

"Err ya, kamu penggemar Gon ya Kasai?" Tanya Hyou balik dengan rasa sedikit kesal juga, tidak menyangka sahabatnya itu penggemar Gon.

"Iya" ucap Kasai dengan singkat.

Hening kedua kali~

"Tapi, hanya karena kita mendukung orang yang berbeda. Bukan berarti kita musuh kan?" Ucap Kasai dengan cepat, tidak ingin kehilangan sahabat baiknya.

"Err ya. Tentu saja" ucap Hyou yang tidak ingin kehilangan sahabatnya juga.

"Baguslah. Kalau salah satu dari orang yang kita dukung itu mendapat peran utama, jangan ada yang dendam ya" ucap Kasai.

"Kenapa kita yang dendam. Ini kan masalah antara Killua dan Gon, bukan kita" ucap Hyou.

"Yup, benar. Tidak perlu bertengkar soal itu ya" ucap Hyou dengan senyum.

"Benar-benar" Hyou mengiyakan dengan senyum juga.

Keheningan mulai terjadi kembali sebelum mereka berdua menghabiskan makanan mereka dan kembali ke kelas mereka. Kemudian, saat kelas sedang berlangsung, Kasai mendapat sms yang menyuruh dia kembali ke studio, dia pun langsung minta ijin kalau dia merasa gak enak badan dan pergi keluar kelas. Hyou niatnya ngantar tapi dia dapat sms juga kalau dia harus ke studio, jadilah dia minta ijin kalo dia mau ke tempat kepala sekolah untuk mengerjakan tugas.

`Ada apa sih, sebenarnya? Kan hari ini aku tidak ada jadwal syuting atau semacamnya' Pikir Hyou dan Kasai barengan saat mereka bergegas ke studio dan melepaskan penyamaran mereka, sebagai Killua dan Gon.

Dengan bersamaan, Killua dan Gon pun sampai ke studio dan tak sengaja bertemu yang membuat mereka melontarkan deathglare ke satu sama lain.

"Napa kamu ada di sini?" Tanya Gon dengan ketus.

"Mestinya aku yang mengatakan itu" ucap Killua dengan judes.

Semua orang di studio pun mulai gugup melihat atmosphere anjing dan kucing ini. Akhirnya dengan cepat, mereka berdua ditunjukkan ke ruangan tunggu dan diminta agar dengan sabar duduk dan menunggu tanpa ada darah berceceran. Berharap saja hal itu gak akan terjadi.

"Yah, maaf sudah menunggu lama ya?" ucap sang direktur, Matsushi yang baru datang dan sweatdrop melihat si Killua dan Gon ini yang lagi duduk dan kemudian adu mulut dan menatap satu sama lain dengan tatapan penuh kebencian.

Sontak, melihat direktur pun membuat Killua dan Gon ini menghentikan adu mulut mereka dan menatap sang direktur dengan tatapan professional. Tak ingin nama mereka tercemar dan image mereka jadi minus sehingga mereka jadi tidak mendapat pameran utama. Sang direktur pun akhirnya menatapkan hati dan duduk di depan Killua dan Gon ini yang nampaknya bingung dan tidak mengerti kenapa mereka berdua diminta untuk datang ke studio secepatnya ketika mereka yakin kalau di waktu ini, mereka tidak ada pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan.

"Ehem" Matsushi berdehem sebentar "Maaf sudah menyita waktu kalian, saat ini aku akan membahas soal pameran utama dalam film yang niatnya akan dibintangi oleh salah satu dari kalian berdua dan keputusannya sudah datang.

Killua dan Gon ini mulai melihat direktur dengan tatapan tegas saat melihat kertas yang dia bawa. Saat ini, mereka dengan intens pun melihat sang direktur yang bersiap untuk membaca nama siapa yang diantara mereka yang akan mendapat pameran utama.

"Dan pameran utama yang diputuskan adalah…." Ucap Matsushi dengan terputus yang sengaja membuat suasana jadi tegang.

Doki, doki, doki.

"Selamat! Kalian berdua adalah pameran utama yang dipilih!" ucap Matsushi dengan senyum.

`AAAAPPPPAAAAAAAA!?' Teriak Killua dan Gon dalam hati. Gak maulah mereka bedua teriak-teriak kayak orang habis kebakaran jenggot. Mereka berdua itu professional, karena itulah mereka gak akan menunjukkan tampang atau sikap lebay saking mereka selalu menjaga image mereka.

"Yah, film drama soal drama mendebarkan ini diganti menjadi film drama cinta yang mendebarkan. Karena itulah kami butuh dua pameran utama yang tidak hanya professional tapi juga terkenal dan kalian berdua lulus. Karena itulah, kalian telah dipilih menjadi pameran utama dalam drama percintaan ini" terang Matsushi kembali dengan senyum

`Tunggu, drama cinta!?' Pikir Killua dengan horror.

`Antara aku dan Killua?' Pikir Gon dengan horror juga.

"Bagaimana? Kalian senang kan? Dua-duanya mendapat pameran utama. Bahkan drama ini sangat terkenal. Ini akan membuat nama kalian semakin dikenal" ucap Matsushi, masih tersenyum.

Lupakan jaga image. Orang yang dibenci itu harus menjadi peran orang yang dicintai!?

"KAMI TOLAAKKKKKKK!"Teriak Killua dan Gon barengan yang membuat sang Matsushi harus terjatuh jungkir balik akibat volume suara mereka itu.

Keesokan harinya, Hyou dan Kasai pun kembali makan siang berdua di atap sekolah.

"Tak disangka yah, kalau ada perubahan rencana dalam film yang seharusnya dibintangi oleh Killua dan Gon itu. Media pun menjadi heboh soal itu, cepat sekali yah mereka memberitakannya" ucap Kasai sambil meminum juicenya.

"Media emang sudah pasti sangat cepat untuk memberitahukan apapun soal Killua dan Gon. Yah, emang sih mereka berdua itu dapat pameran utama. Tapi saking mereka membenci satu sama lain, mana sudi mereka memainkan drama cinta berdua" ucap Hyou sambil memakan sandwichnya.

"Tapi Killua dan Gon itu sudah mendaftarkan diri kan, menurutmu apa mereka bisa menolaknya? Atau bisa saja ada cara lain" Tanya Kasai yang sebagai Gon, dia ingin meminta pendapat Hyou akan hal ini.

"Hmm, memang sih. Mereka harus melakukannya. Apa boleh buat kan?" ucap Hyou meski dalam hati sebagai Killua dia itu kesal dan ingin minta pendapat Kasai juga soal masalah ini.

Hening~

Kasai pun makin bingung. Dia pun akhirnya mencoba untuk meminta pendapat Hyou soal dia dan Killua dengan pertanyaan tersembunyi agar identitas sebenarnya tidak diketahui. Emang beresiko, tapi gak ada salahnya dicoba bukan?

"Hey Hyou. Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya Kasai.

"Eh? Ya, tentu saja" Ucap Hyou dengan sedikit bingung.

"Umm begini. Aku punya sahabat pena yang saat ini belajar akting. Tapi dia sedang bingung karena lawan aktingnya itu orang yang dia benar-benar benci. Tapi dia harus melakukannya. Menurutmu, baiknya gimana?" Tanya Kasai dengan perasaan yang sangat gugup.

Hyou jadi bingung, mendengar situasi ini. Situasi ini, kedengarannya begitu familiar untuknya.

"Kenapa situasinya sama seperti Killua dan Gon ya?" Tanya Hyou dengan bingung.

`Celaka! Aku tahu Hyou itu pintar, ternyata emang beresiko nanya seperti ini!' Pikir Kasai dengan gugup.

Akhirnya mereka kembali ke keheningan. Kasai hanya bisa dengan gugup menundukkan kepala dan mencoba untuk mengatakan sesuatu agar Hyou tidak curiga sementara Hyou hanya berpikir.

"Pikirkan saja lawan mainmu itu orang yang kamu suka"

"Eh?" Tanya Kasai dengan terkejut saat melihat Hyou.

"Akting itu menjadi peran seseorang kan? Kalau tidak bisa membayangkan lawan mainmu itu orang yang kamu suka, coba bayangkan menjadi karakter dalam akting itu sehingga bisa terbuai dalam peranmu itu" ucap Hyou.

Mata Kasai pun berbinar-binar di balik kontak lens dan kacamata tebalnya itu sementara Hyou hanya sedikit sweatdrop dalam aksi Kasai itu.

`Yah, itu kan dasar dari akting. Dalam akting, perasaanmu sendiri itu tidak boleh menjadi penghambat. Tapi mungkin aku harus melakukan nasehatku sendiri sehingga aku bisa berakting dengan Gon' Pikir Hyou dengan sedikit derita.

"Terima kasih Hyou. Aku jadi merasa baikan sekarang" ucap Kasai dengan senyum.

Hyou pun jadi bingung "Eh? Bukannya ini soal sahabat penamu?"

"E-Eh iya! Maksudku aku bisa membuat sahabat penaku lega sekarang" ucap Kasai dengan cepat.

"Baguslah. Aku jadi lega bisa membantu" ucap Hyou dengan nafas lega.

"Um~" Kasai pun mengangguk. "Aku yakin dia akan senang"

`Semoga aku bisa bertahan dengan si Killua/ Gon itu dalam drama percintaan menyebalkan ini!' Pikir Hyou dan Kasai barengan dengan emosi yang ditahankan.

Jadi akhirnya, saat di studio dimana penyamaran dilepas. Killua dan Gon pun menemui sang direktur untuk mengutarakan keputusan mereka dalam drama ini.

"Kalian berdua setuju!?" ucap Matsushi dengan kaget campur senang. Tak disangka sang kucing dan anjing akan setuju secepat ini. Dia mengira butuh waktu seminggu atau sebulan untuk meyakinkan mereka agar bisa mengambil perannya

"Ini karena kita tidak ada pilihan lain" ucap Killua dengan tegas.

"Benar. Ini terpaksa" ucap Gon dengan tegas juga.

"Aku harus mengumumkannya!" ucap Matsushi sebelum pergi dengan happy.

Tinggallah Killua dan Gon berdua.

"Hey" ucap Killua dengan tiba-tiba.

"Ya?" Tanya Gon dengan bingung.

"Ini hanya untuk drama. Jangan berpikiran kalau peraaan benciku padamu itu menghilang begitu saja" ucap Killua.

"Hmph. Aku juga berpikir begitu. Ini hanya untuk drama. Jangan berpikiran macam-macam juga"ucap Gon.

Keduanya pun berjabat tangan sebagai tanda untuk gencatan senjata dalam sementara. Hanya sampai drama itu selesai dan mereka akan kembali ke kehidupan seperti biasa.

Namun…

"Err, Oi. Kalian gencatan senjata kan?" ucap salah satu staff dengan ragu.

Gimana enggak, emang mereka berjabat tangan. Tapi mereka malah saling mempererat genggaman mereka dan melihat satu sama lain dengan death glare.

Tampaknya mereka berdua masih belum bisa gencatan senjata sepenuhnya.

Staff-staff yang ada di sekitar mereka pun jadi bingung. Drama ini akan menjadi kesuksesan, atau kehancuran?

Review

 **dwinur. halifah. 9** (prologue) okay, next chapter is here

 **Ailasca-chan** (prologue) Iya, chapter itu hanya perkenalan saja. Sekarang adalah chapter permulaan. Nanti diusahakan dipanjangin. Thank you ^^

 **mari** (prologue) No problem. Chapter itu hanya prologue saja. Chapter ini baru mulainya cerita. Yah, santai saja lah. Moga cerita ini bisa terus-terusan update.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hadoh! Hari bebas gini, gak ada kelas, gak ada kerja. Gak nyangka malah membosankan!" ujar Killua yang ada di apartementnya. Dia sekarang emang mandiri, lagi tinggal sendiri dan gak tinggal bersama orang tuanya. Saat ini dia hanya sedang berbaring dengan lemas di sofa, gak tahu lagi mau ngapain. Kuliah libur, pr uda dia siapkan, gak ada kerjaan. Intinya, dia sedang merasa bosan.

"Kayaknya aku keluar saja ya, jalan-jalan dibandingkan gak ngapa-ngapain. Gw jadi Hyou Tsugumi deh" ucap Killua sambil memakai penyamarannya yang khas, yaitu wig rambut silver pendek berantakan dan kontak lens warna hijau dan kacamata tebal, tak lupa juga dengan memakai pakaian longgar dan gak ngetrend.

Dengan langkah santai, Killua yang sebagai Hyou pun keluar dan seperti biasa jadi pusat perhatian. Hanya saja reaksinya negative dari semua orang yang ngeliat.

"Eh, Cowok tuh jelek banget"

"Iya bener. Kutu buku asli"

"Orang kayak gitu pasti mukanya nempel di buku melulu"

"Iya, jadi facebook!"

Last comment itu pun membuat beberapa orang tertawa.

Hyou pun hanya bisa menggerutu dan menggeram dalam hati. Woi cewek2, dia ntu artis terkenal, sayang banget gak ada yang sadar akan fakta ini. Yah kalau ada, sudah sahlah pasti dia dikejar-kejar sampe ke ujung bumi dah sama cewek-cewek yang fanatik.

Gak sangka tiba-tiba ada banyak suara jeritan senang yang membuat Hyou sedikit terkejut. Takutnya ada fans yang tahu identitasnya, dengan gerakan panik dan cepat, Hyou pun menengok arah kiri dan kanan dan menghembuskan nafas lega. Rupanya suara itu datang dari beberapa fans yang lagi mengerumuni di taman yang membuat Hyou ini sedikit penasaran, artis mana yang lagi syuting saat ini?

Dengan susah payah, Hyou pun akhirnya bisa masuk ke kerumunan dan langsung ada di barisan depan. Dia menengok dan mendapati Gon yang sedang melakukan photoshoot. Melihat itupun membuat Hyou jadi kecewa.

`Cih, rupanya Gon. Dasar, ngabisin waktu aja gw ngeliatin orang yang gw benci' Pikir Hyou dalam hati sebelum pengen keluar tapi sudah gak bisa saking ada banyak orang yang dorong-dorong juga. Hyou pun akhirnya terdorong dan terjatuh, untung saja penyamarannya gak terbongkar. Beberapa orang yang di kerumunan itu pun mulai tertawa melihatnya.

`Sialan, ini bikin malu saja. Gw jatuh lagi di hadapan si Gon ntu, pasti aku bakal dipermalukan' Pikir Hyou dengan muka yang merah.

"Hyou? Kamu baik-baik saja?"

Hyou pun menengok keatas dan melihat Gon yang saat ini mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya dan melihatnya dengan paras muka khawatir. Hyou jadi terkejut karena dia tidak tahu darimana si Gon ini tahu nama penyamaran miliknya.

"Eh, ah. Aku baik- baik saja" ucap Hyou dan bangkit berdiri setelah mengambil tangan Gon.

"Syukurlah kamu baik-baik saja" ucap Gon, menghembuskan nafas lega sambil tersenyum.

Hyou pun mulai kaget plus bingung, secara ini pertama kalinya Gon itu berkelakuan baik padanya dan tersenyum pula. Mungkin karena Gon tidak tahu kalau Hyou itu Killua. Tapi itu tidak menjelaskan bagaimana Gon itu tahu namanya kan?

Fans-Fans pun mulai berserk, akibat salah seorang dari kerumunan itu bisa masuk dan memegang Gon dengan santainya. Akhirnya ketika security menenangkan massa itu, Gon pun menarik Hyou ke dalam tenda yang membuat Hyou makin terkejut.

"Ah maaf. Sementara waktu, kamu tunggu disini dulu ya" ucap Gon sebelum pergi, meninggalkan Hyou sendiri.

Hyou hanya bisa bengong saja, bahkan saking lamanya dia bengong dan pas dia sadar. Gon sudah kembali dan memberitahukan kalau dia bisa melihatnya dalam jarak dekat setelah Gon minta ijin dan meminta maaf pada penggemarnya. Yah, Hyou hanya bisa menganguk setuju saja karena dia merasa bersalah karena sudah merepotkan Gon (Dirinya sendiri bahkan terkejut karena dia selama ini tidak pernah merasa bersalah sedikitpun karena merepotkan Gon) Akhirnya, sebelum Gon keluar tenda. Hyou pun mulai bertanya.

"Err, Gon? Darimana kamu tahu namaku?" Tanya Hyou dengan bingung plus takjub.

Gon pun ikutan panik juga. Melihat Hyou membuatnya menjadi Kasai mode secara dia senang sahabat baiknya itu datang melihatnya meskipun dia penggemar Killua. Akhirnya setelah mencoba mencari alasan dalam jangka waktu yang cukup cepat, alasan pun bisa dia dapatkan.

"Ah, aku mengenal namamu dari Kasai. Dia pernah menemuiku dan menceritakan soal sahabatnya yang penggemar Killua kepadaku" bohong Gon yang benar-benar bisa dipercaya alasannya.

Hyou mulai mengangguk dengan agak ragu-ragu. Mengingat Kasai itu penggemar Gon dan tidak menyangka Kasai akan menceritakan soal dirinya pada Gon. Bahkan Gon sampai mengingatnya, yang membuat Hyou berpikir kalau Kasai itu special buat Gon. Juga, Hyou mengira si Gon ini bakal ngusir dia karena mengetahui dia penggemar Killua secara di kejadian waktu yang lalu itu pernah terjadi. Dia pun jadi bingung kenapa dia gak diusir tapi gak berani nanya.

"Gon, cepat bersiap untuk foto selanjutnya" ucap salah satu staff.

"Ah baik" Angguk Gon sebelum pergi untuk melanjutkan pemotretannya.

Hyou hanya bisa diam dan yah, karena dia sudah diundang untuk melihat Gon. Mungkin lebih baik dia melihatnya, toh dia juga gak ada kerjaaan.

Kali ini pemotretan pun dimulai tanpa ada gangguan kembali. Hyou melihat Gon yang saat ini sedang berpose dan tersenyum, Hyou membulatkan matanya, pertama kali dia melihat Gon seperti ini. Yah biasanya sebagai Killua, kalau dia melihat Gon dalam pemotretan. Sudah pasti mereka berdua adu mulut sehingga pemotretan jadi tertunda. Sejak itulah mereka berdua dipisahkan, jadi mereka gak bakal bisa saling mengganggu pemotretan. Karena itulah, ini pertama kalinya Hyou sebagai Killua ini melihat Gon dalam sesi pemotretan.

"Tidak buruk juga" ucap Hyou dengan pelan sambil tersenyum saat melihat Gon.

Akhirnya pemotretan pun berakhir, Gon pun membawa dua kaleng minuman dan menyerahkan satu untuk Hyou. Pemotretan Gon pun sudah berakhir dan Gon pun diijinkan untuk break selama 30 menit sebelum pindah lokasi. Gon pun memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu breaknya dengan Hyou.

"Ini Hyou, untukmu" ucap Gon sambil menyerahkan salah satu kaleng minuman ke Hyou.

"Trims" ucap Hyou dengan singkat sebelum melihat kaleng itu kembali. Hyou jadi terkejut, mendapati minuman yang diberikan Gon itu favoritnya. Darimana dia bisa tahu?

Hyou pun menoleh dan mendapati Gon yang duduk disebelahnya sambil meneguk minuman kalengnya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, ini pertama kalinya Gon tidak marah- marah padanya dan malah mentraktirnya minuman lagi.

Entah kenapa, sisi Gon yang seperti ini, membuatnya tertarik padanya.

"Hyou? Ada apa?" Tanya Gon dengan bingung.

Hyou menggeleng kepalanya "Tidak, hanya merasa kalau kamu tidak seburuk yang aku kira" ucap Hyou sebelum meminum minumannya.

Ucapan itu membuat Gon merasa agak senang, fans Killua itu memujinya? Mungkin dia bisa membuat Hyou berubah menjadi fans Gon daripada Killua.

Gon pun jadi sedikit blushing akan hal itu, diam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya bertanya "Hyou, menurutmu Kasai itu bagaimana?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Hyou jadi diam. Tidak mengerti kenapa Gon tiba-tiba bertanya soal sahabatnya itu. Kasai yang minta atau Gon yang mau tahu? Tapi meskipun begitu, Hyou pun menjawabnya.

"Yah, awalnya menurutku dia perlu dilindungi. Karena dia itu gadis yang mempunyai badan yang lemah" ucap Hyou.

Gon hanya diam saja. Jadi Hyou itu bersamanya hanya karena badannya yang lemah?

"Tapi menurutku Kasai itu punya sifat yang kuat, tidak gampang menyerah meski badannya lemah dan mendapat tantangan. Juga menurutku dia itu baik hati dan aku suka senyumnya"

Gon mulai blushing, tak menyangka Hyou bakal berkata seperti itu. Padahal, dia hanya pengen dengar Hyou bilang soal dia seperti "Dia sahabatku yang terbaik atau seseorang yang bisa dipercaya" Hanya se-simple itu saja. Kenapa Hyou malah harus berkata seperti itu?

" Kasai… orang yang sangat berharga untukku"

Eh!? Apa!? Gon pun rasanya hampir dapat sakit jantung dadakan. Tunggu dulu! Apa benar ini Hyou!? Hyou kan orangnya ada sifat cuek dan jarang banget berterus terang. Kenapa mendadak bisa berubah begini!? Apa karena Hyou sedang berbicara pada Gon, bukan sosok Kasai?

"Aku… menyukainya"

Hyou pun langsung blushing setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu sementara Gon hanya bisa jawdrop di dalam mentalnya. Hyou itu menyukainya!? Mendadak Gon jadi mau salting tapi kemudian ingat kalau yang Hyou suka itu Kasai bukan sosok Gon saat ini. Terlebih lagi si Hyou itu penggemar Killua, mungkin Hyou gak akan gitu suka dengan sosok asli dia, Gon yang saat ini. Apalagi bagaimana kalau Hyou tahu kalau selama ini Kasai itu adalah Gon, dia sendiri. Hyou sudah pasti 100% akan membencinya.

Dengan malu yang dicoba untuk dipertahankan, Gon pun akhirnya mengucapkan sesuatu. "Apa, kamu akan mengutarakan perasaanmu pada Kasai?"

Hyou menelan ludahnya dengan cukup keras yang bahkan bisa didengar Gon. Hening beberapa saat sebelum kemudian Hyou akhirnya berbicara.

"Mungkin tidak. Aku takut pertemanan kita akan putus dan juga Kasai tidak terlihat seperti seseorang yang menginginkan pacar saat ini"

Gon diam saja. Diam-diam, dia sebenarnya ada perasaan juga pada Hyou yang selama ini selalu melindunginya dan mendukungnya. Tapi dia takut kalau Hyou akan membencinya karena dia ini idola sedangkan Hyou itu hanya anak sekolah biasa. Sudah pasti jugalah, kalau misalkan perasaannya terbalas, mereka pasti akan dipaksa putus karena idola itu tidak diijinkan untuk bersama dengan orang biasa apalagi kutu buku begitu. Hal itu pun membuat Gon muak, karena harus menjaga image seperti itu.

"Hey, Hyou"

Hyou mengerutkan alisnya, bingung atas panggilan Gon tiba-tiba itu.

"Kalau Kasai bukan seseorang yang selama ini kamu lihat, bagaimana?" Tanya Gon sambil memegang kaleng minumnya dengan erat tanpa sadar.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Hyou yang tidak mengerti.

"Bagaimana, kalau Kasai itu seseorang yang jauh diatas statusmu. Apa kamu akan menyerah soalnya?" Tanya Gon kembali dan-.

"Tidak akan!"

Sontak Gon pun menoleh dan mendapati Hyou yang mengusap mukanya yang merah. Agak terkejut juga Gon kalau Hyou tiba-tiba langsung menjawab dan menaikkan nada suaranya. Hal seperti ini sangat jarang terjadi.

"Aku gak akan pernah menyerah"

Gon hanya bisa diam.

"Kalau memang Kasai akan menjadi seseorang yang jauh dari jangkauanku.."

Gon mulai menelan ludah.

"Aku pasti.. akan berjuang untuk menjadi seseorang yang pantas bersama dengannya"

Gon mulai blushing kembali dan mulai menitikkan sedikit air mata. Melihat Hyou yang tersenyum dan menatap langit setelah mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut.

"Gon! Break sudah selesai, saatnya pindah lokasi" seru salah satu staff yang sedang mengangkut kamera.

Gon pun dengan cepat menghapus air matanya dan berdiri, mengagetkan Hyou yang akhirnya melihat Gon yang berjalan pergi.

"Maaf, aku sudah harus pindah lokasi. Sampai jumpa lagi" ucap Gon.

"Ah ya" ucap Hyou sambil berdiri.

"Dan juga" ucap Gon sebelum akhirnya berbalik melihat Hyou, tersenyum dengan manisnya dengan rona merah menghiasai wajahnya "Terima kasaih"

Hyou sesaat terpaku akan ekspresi yang tidak pernah dia lihat pada Gon sebelumnya. Senyuman itu, benar-benar indah, karena senyuman itu special.

Senyuman itu merupakan senyuman seorang gadis yang jatuh cinta.

Akhirnya kemudian, proses shooting untuk drama cinta antara Killua dan Gon yang diberi judul `Bittersweet Lovers' pun dengan sah dimulai dari Killua dan Gon yang sudah dengan cepatnya menghapal dialog mereka. Saat ini Gon lagi bingung karena Killua tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Gon sudah memanas-manasinya dan bahkan mengejeknya tapi Killua malah diam, mengucap beberapa patah kata saja dan pergi yang membuat Gon melihat langit untuk memastikan apakah salju akan turun?

Alasan Killua gak bisa ngomong apa-apa itu disebabkan oleh pertemuan Hyou dan Gon itu. Dia tidak menyangka, menjadi Hyou membuatnya bisa melihat sisi Gon yang gak pernah ditunjukkan olehnya dalam sosok Killua. Memori Gon yang tersenyum saat terakhir sebelum dia pergi pun masih berbekas, bahkan dia jadi merasa aneh. Karena itulah dia gak ada niat mengganggu Gon ataupun mengejeknya. Bahkan karena aksinya itu, banyak staff yang terkejut dan banyak juga yang melihat langit seperti Gon untuk memastikan apakah salju akan turun atau tidak?

"Oke, Gon. Bersiaplah di posisi masing-masing, saat ini kamu harus memperlihatkan sosok gadis yang jatuh cinta. Tunjukkan bakat aktingmu yang professional" ucap sang direktur Matsushi.

Gon mulai menutup matanya dan menghela nafas. Dia pun mengingat kembali memori soal Hyou yang mengatakan kalau dia menyukainya, dan akan berjuang untuknya agar bisa bersama dengannya.

3, 2,1 !

Perlahan-lahan mata Gon pun terbuka dan semua yang melihatnya pun terperangah. Saat ini dengan sempurna, Gon menunjukkan dirinya sebagai sosok gadis yang benar-benar jatuh cinta. Bahkan membuat Killua takjub juga karena seakan-akan, sosok jatuh cinta yang diperlihatkan oleh Gon ini sungguhan, sama sekali bukan akting.

"Ok, Cut! Bagus sekali aktingnya! Benar-benar sempurna!" ucap Matsushi dengan senang sambil mengacung jempol ke arah Gon.

Gon pun akhirnya berjalan keluar dari setting yang kemudian ke arah Killua.

"Bagaimana? Aktingku bagus kan?" ucap Gon dengan seringai.

Killua pun mengangguk dan tersenyum "Yah, bagus sekali"

Gon pun jadi shock, Killua baru saja memuji aktingnya!? Bahkan beberapa orang yang tak sengaja mendengar itu pun menjadi shock juga. Killua Zaoldyeck telah memuji akting milik Gon Freecs, media bisa heboh soal ini.

"Baik Killua. Sekarang giliranmu untuk menunjukkan sosok terperangah, bagaikan baru saja dipanah oleh panah cupid. Lakukan dengan propessional juga" ucap Matsushi dengan semangat, menaruh harapan pada Killua secara Gon melakukan perannya tadi dengan sangat baik.

Giliran Killua, dia pun kembali mengingat saat Gon tersenyum padanya. Senyuman yang tak pernah ditunjukkan pada siapapun selama ini sebelum akhirnya diperlihatkan padanya.

Dan Killua pun terperengah, sekan-akan terpaut oleh senyuman itu dalam memorinya yang membuat semua orang benar-benar kagum, termasuk Gon.

Pengambilan adegan untuk drama itu pun dengan sukses dan dengan cepat dilakukan akibat Killua dan Gon yang dengan sempurna melakukan peran mereka. Tak ada kesalahan sama sekali.

"Bagus sekali akting kalian. Padahal ini pertama kalinya kalian berdua memainkan drama dalam genre cinta. Apakah kalian berdua berlatih terus-terusan?" Tanya Matsushi.

"Err…" Dengan kompak, Killua dan Gon ini hanya melihat arah lain saja, tidak mampu menjawab.

"Ah, atau kalian berdua sedang jatuh cinta?" Tanya Matsushi dengan iseng.

BLUSH

Semburat merah pun dengan jelas terlihat pada Gon dan Killua yang kemudian disadari oleh Matsushi.

"Eh!? Seriusan!?" teriak Matsushi dengan kecil dan kaget. Wow, berita Killua dan Gon yang lagi jatuh cinta ini bisa jadi gossip terhangat.

"Ti- Tidak ada! Jangan sembarangan! Aku mau pulang, kerjaan juga sudah beres!" Teriak Gon sebelum pergi.

"A- Aku juga. Permisi!" ucap Killua dengan pelan sebelum pergi juga.

Matsushi hanya bisa menyeringai melihat Killua dan Gon yang pergi dengan muka merah. Dia mulai tertawa kecil, memikirkan betapa menariknya mereka berdua.

"Indahnya masa muda" ucap Matsushi dengan senyum misteriusnya.

Review

 **Karin ashiya** (chapter 2) Baiklah, sudah datang chapter berikutnya. Semoga anda menikmatinya ^^


End file.
